Merlin Death fic
by Perc585
Summary: One Shots where Merlin dies in different ways and reaction to his death, no flames are welcomed Perce585 Whump!
1. Chapter 1

**Poison**

**A/N: Read and Tell me what you think and if you want me to do a different story I'll try my best just tell me your idea **

"Wake Up Lazy Daisy" Merlin shouted while ducking as Arthur threw a goblet at him, "is your aim getting bad sire?" "Shut Up Merlin unless you want me to practise throwing Tomatoes at you?" said Arthur "Hurry up and get me dressed" Merlin went to get the clothes as Arthur got behind the screen.

After Merlin got Arthur changed he put a thoughtful expression on his face and stayed quiet for a few minutes eventually Arthur got irritated and said to him "What is it Merlin?" Merlin got a surprised expression on his face and then quickly said "Nothing sire it's just..." Merlin trailed off and then looked up at Arthurs face which didn't look very pleased he said "I was wondering when you would need that new hole in your belt" "WHAT?" Arthur Roared getting ready to leap at Merlin when the door opened revealing Gwen who had a amused expression on her face at the friends antiques

She glanced at Merlin then back at Arthur then back at Merlin again and her face rapidly changed into one of concern. Both Arthur and Merlin noticed that her face changed and frowned then Arthur asked "What is wrong Gwen" suddenly she got an irritated look on face and glared at Arthur as she said angrily "What do you mean what's wrong? Have you seen Merlin? He looks so sick and tired how have you not noticed? You will let him go and rest " both Arthur and Merlin stared at her but her gaze never faltered from glaring at Arthur then Merlin said soothingly "Gwen I'm fine honestly i just didn't get enough sleep last night..." Gwen then turned her glare at Merlin who stopped talking at once, then Arthur spoke up and said " see Gwen Merlin is fine he even said so himself, so it will do no good giving him a day off for no reason, i don't want him to go to the tavern."

Gwen Looked Furiously at Arthur "ARTHUR PENDRAGON" She Shouted in rage "YOU WILL GIVE MERLIN THE DAY OFF OR ELSE" she let that threat hang in the air Arthur stared at her for a second then turned to Merlin and said "Due to me being a good king" Merlin snorted at that "I will give you the rest of the day off, and Merlin you are not allowed to go to the tavern" Merlin grinned started to walk out the door but not before saying "Thank you Milady I'm happy I don't need to put another hole in Arthurs belt" Then he scampered out as quick as he could"

Later Merlin was thinking to himself about how bored he was as he walked about the castle when he found himself outside Arthurs room he turned to walk away when he seen a servant carrying Arthur and Gwen's lunch and he decided that he'd give it to them so he took the tray off he servant thanking him

Gwen and Arthur where snogging when he entered and he stood for a minute staring with amusement before clearing his throat and they both jumped apart red in the face and embarrassed. That was until Gwen seen Merlin and adopted a stern gaze on her face as she said "Merlin I thought I told you that you had the day off?" Merlin replied "you did My Lady I just thought I'd come to leave the food up for both of you' and that I could sit and chat" Gwen' gaze softened as she said "did you bring at least plate up for yourself" "No Gwen I'm not hungry thanks" Merlin replied

Suddenly Arthur replied "Nonsense Merlin you look starved you can have mine and I'll get some food later" Merlin face brightened as he said "Thank you Arthur" taking a bite out of the sausages when he suddenly stiffened, neither Arthur not Gwen noticed as Gwen went to eat her potatoes when Merlin suddenly leaped at her knocking the plates to the floor.

Merlin's P.O.V

As I took a bite out of the sausage I realised it tasted weird and I used my magic to identify what it was, Poison I suddenly felt myself growing weak and quickly realised I was dying. I glanced up at Gwen watching as she picked up her fork with potatoes resting on it going towards her mouth and I leaped even as my eyes closed welcoming the darkness...

Gwen's P.O.V

I was happy that Merlin decided to eat with us I admit I was worried about him because he looked paler than usual a part of me always worried about him because it's what older sisters do and that's what he was to me my little, childish, happy, energetic, brother I went to put the potatoes in my mouth when suddenly Merlin leaped across the table and knocked me off my chair and the food to the ground. I let a scream as I fell to the ground and went to push off me when I noticed he was unconscious, I let loose another scream as tears welled up in my eyes.

Arthurs

Gwen yelled at me after Merlin left telling me I had to take more care of him and stop acting the 'prat' so I let Merlin eat dinner with us hoping to get in her good books. I glanced up just as Merlin leaped at... My Wife I felt a fury in me rise as I heard her scream and fall to the floor. I said in a very low and calm voice "Merlin I hope there is a very good reason that you assaulted my wife, Get off Her Now" Arthur Paused "ARE YOU IGNORING ME?" Arthur roared furiously preparing to haul Merlin off Gwen when suddenly he heard her let out a sob he knew something was wrong"

Gwen's P.O.V

I checked a voice and felt it slowing; I couldn't stop myself and let out a sob Arthur stopped coming towards us his face quickly forming into one of concern "what's wrong" he asked gently "Its Merlin" Gwen replied brokenly because she knew something was wrong she just felt it as if something was broken.

Arthurs P.O.V

"Its Merlin" said Gwen sounding broken and scared. Arthur took one glance at Merlin's Form Then Screamed "Guards Get Gaius Now." About 3 minutes later the longest three minutes of their lives which Arthur spent pacing thinking about what happened? And, why it happened? Gwen was hugging Merlin tightly and sobbing into his chest. Gaius arrived took one glance at the scene then quickly snapped "Get him on the bed " Arthur bent down to pick him up and set him gently on the bed.

Gwen's P.O.V

I was really worried about Merlin I was thinking about what had happened thinking that he seemed fine before he had started eating. Gaius was checking over Merlin then asked us if we had any idea what had happened. I tried to explain but I quickly broke down crying hating myself for not staying strong; Arthur told Gaius exactly what happened. Gaius frowned and said "this doesn't make sense the only thing that has theses symptoms is poison we must pay it's not the one I think it is but I know for a fact that Merlin tests for Poison every time he gives you food there would be no way he missed this" I suddenly felt a crushing guilt knowing that if I hadn't told him to take the day off he would still be alive. I sobbed even harder.

Arthurs P.O.V

I glanced over at Gwen knowing how she was feeling about this because I was feeling it too I didn't even get time to think about what Gaius said about Merlin testing for poison, I said to Gaius knowing Gwen wasn't in a state to do so "we Gave him the day off" I shortly said, Gaius' head shot up and he quickly went over to the food and sniffed it then stood up and gravely said "Poison" me and Gwen both gasped I was thinking about how close to death we both came but Merlin saved us, oh Merlin will I ever get so see his idiotic smile again? Would i ever get to banter with him? Keep him going about his big ears?

Gwen's

Merlin saved me i thought as more tears fell down my face I it's my fault it's all my fault

Gaius P.O.V#

I knew there was no hope but I could give Merlin a few moments to say his goodbyes So it told Arthur to get herbs and Gwen to get water while I set about trying to cast a spell on Merlin to hold the poison at bay and to wake him up. I succeeded

Merlin's P.O.V

I gasped as my eyes opened my body burned and my head felt like it was on fire, oddly my shirt was soaked but that felt good as it cooled me down. I glanced up at Gaius giving him a wry grin knowing I was going to die and that he is giving me some time to say my good byes " Merlin" he began I cut him off " I know Gaius I know that I'm dying and I know you know that to, I just wanted to say you where like a father to me and I wanted to thank you for all you done for me" he hugged me with tears dripped down his face. I heard something crashing to the ground in the back of the room and turned around.

Gwen's P.O.V

I had just entered beside Arthur when I noticed that Merlin was Awake with him and Gaius talking about something i put my hand out to stop Arthur from running forward knowing that they are having a conversation meant for each other some of the conversation drifted over here "I Just wanted to say you where always like a father to me and I wanted to thank you for all you done for me" that sounded oddly like a goodbye i thought with a frown then I seen Gaius leaning over taking Merlin in his arms with tears streaming down his face i dropped the water "Oh Merlin" I said softly even as the tears began to fall

Merlin's P.O.V

I looked over to see Gwen with tears going down her face and Arthur standing there with a concerned and confused expression, I beckoned Gwen over and began softly "Gwen you are more than just a queen never doubt that" Merlin said "You are a friend to many people your my best friend and my sister, i wanted to tell you not to blame yourself what happened, happened and I don't blame you for it. It's not your fault" I finished even as Gwen flung her Arms around me the tears streaming down her face.

I glanced over at Arthur and saw the realisation dawn on his faced even as i beckoned him over with Gwen still in my arms "Merlin" Arthur began but I cut him off knowing I haven't got long left "Arthur you where my greatest friend even though you where a prat most of the time I wanted to tell you, you where always a brother to me. I admire you because you follow your heart it's what makes you a good king, never lose that. And if you hurt Gwen i will come back to haunt you" finished Merlin with a ghost of a smile even as his eyes closed

**A/N: Well What do you think this was just a bit of fun but I will continue and put in more and different deaths if you wish just post a review and I'll make it into a story **

**~Perce585**


	2. Long Live The Queen Part 1

Long Live the Queen

**A/N: Read and tell me what you think and if you want me to do a different story or death tells me your idea and I'll do it **

**I would also like to thank Karleigh****-Q for his comment "Because everyone needs Merlin Whump! **

Today was the day thought Merlin as he walked through the castle, the day Camelot gets her Queen. The corridors where bustling with activity bring food to different destinations. 'MERLIN' Arthur Yelled shoving through everyone with a panicked look on his face 'I can't find her she's missing I've looked everywhere' he said so fast that I was barely able to understand hi. I replied in calm and soothing voice 'Calm down Arthur who can't you find?' Arthur stared Merlin in the eye and said 'Gwen she's missing'

Arthur sent out search party's into the town desperately trying to find her. While he was searching calmly walked up to the west tower knowing Gwen would be up there. I climbed the stairs until i reached the top. I heard sobbing and immediately knew what was wrong; I walked up the last few steps to find Gwen sitting there with there with her hand in her face crying her eyes out. I sat down next to her and said 'It's a lovely day isn't it?'

Gwen looked up at Merlin giving him a view of her face with her eyes all puffed out and red, from crying. I put my arm around her shoulder and she put her head into me sobbing with renewed force. We sat that way for a while until she said in a quiet and broken voice 'I can't do it Merlin I can't be everyone's Queen they won't accept me I'm nothing but a Blacksmiths daughter I...' She trailed off sobbing again. I said to her 'Gwen you're going to a brilliant Queen people will follow you because you understand them your kind caring but can be strict when you need to be. Your more than a blacksmiths daughter you always where Gwen the only one who can't see it is you'

She calmed down after I finished talking she said to me 'I can't have all these people depend on me Merlin I don't want to fail them and I don't want to destroy the friendships I have because of my status.' I looked at her in a understanding sympathetic way knowing how being a Queen can change people's relationships with you from dealing with Arthur 'Gwen' I said ' You may not realize this but people have always depended on you and you have never let me down. I'd follow you even if you weren't the Queen I think that you're going to be the best Queen Camelot has ever had. Your right about one thing being Queen with affect your friendships with allot of people but it's their lost not yours, the people that do sever ties with you are prats anyway. I can promise you one thing that you being Queen won't accept our friendship. I'll stand by you and protect you until the last breath leaves my body'

**A/N: This is only the first part there will be more remember to post reviews and hit that favorite button**

**~Perce585**


	3. Long Live The Queen Part 2

Long Live The Queen Part 2

**A/N: Hey Guys sorry I haven't updated my story's in a while I'm extremely busy and its likely not going to improve anytime soon but don't worry I haven't abandoned my profile **

"_I'll stand by you until the last breath leaves my body" _

Merlin gave Gwen a reassuring grin as she glanced over at him. Geoffrey was reading on about something to do with responsibilities and past Queens. The knights stood in front of the Queen while the servants stood behind. The citizens of Camelot where all in the courtyard watching as their Future Queen was crowned

I kept my eyes open waiting for any danger that came our way ready to leap forward to protect the King and Queen of Camelot. I started to listen to Geoffrey again 'Any who wish to pledge their allegiance to our Queen step forward now'. Everything was quiet I was shifting on my feet wishing that i could help her but I couldn't because of my status so I waited, Gwen glanced at me with sad eyes while she tried valiantly not to break down in front of everyone. I glanced at the knights and shot looks At Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan hoping that they understood. They did as they stepped forward as one even though the all knights where meant to do it at the same time. They got in one knee before the Queen and said "We the Knights of Camelot Pledge our allegiance to our Queen' Gwen smiled down at them and replied 'Rise Knights you do not need to bow before me I accept your Pledge and I hope that I will be a good Queen and do not disappoint you'.

The knights got to their feet and stepped back in line with the rest of the knights, no one else came forward the atmosphere was tense I knew something had to be done so i sucked in a breath and steeped forward ignoring the curious stared I got as I walked to the Queen of Camelot. I got on one knee before her and said 'My Lady I know I am only a servant, but I would still like to pledge my allegiance for all that its worth, I promise to server you until I die' I glanced up at Arthur who nodded subtly urging me to go on ' I know that you will make a good Queen one that I will happily serve and love as I'm sure that many citizens of Camelot will'.

Gwen looked down at me and replied ' I accept your pledge and take confidence in your faith in me' I stood up while lost in thought thinking that no one else is going to step forward and that its time to do something about it, I glanced at the knights of the round table hoping that they would understand what I was going to do. 'Long Live The Queen' I shouted at the top of my lungs the knights of the round Table instantly shouted back 'Long Live The Queen' they repeated this until all of Camelot was now yelling 'Long Live The Queen' I felt my skin prickle as I turned around still standing beside Gwen out of the corner of my eye I seen a knife get thrown going straight For Gwen. I slowed down time in the hopes of catching it before it struck its target i took one glance at it and instantly knew something was wrong I released the spell and leaped in front of Gwen my body protecting hers.

I looked into her terrified eyes, the knife hit. I felt myself losing Conscious even as i whispered 'Long Live the Queen one last time...'

**A/N: hey guys I'm losing interest in this story i just don't think it's any good I'm sorry. Tell me what you think I should do, if you want another story or should I continue this one.**

**~Perce585**


End file.
